trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Cochrane
Elsa Cochrane is a Calvardian citizen who acts as the republican ambassador to Liberl. Trails in the Sky: Second Chapter Ambassador Cochrane is first introduced during Estelle's brief visit to Grancel after her training in Le Locle. After seeing off Anelace and the bracer she decided not to partner with, Estelle and her companion visit the Orbalship Corporation's office in order to buy tickets to Ruan only to witness Cochrane in the middle of a heated argument with Davil Crainagh, the ambassador of Erebonia. Just when things start getting too heated, Mueller, who's with Crainagh at the moment, steps in and asks both sides to back down for the sake of the rest of the people present. Cochrane leaves the building after getting one last jab in, leaving Crainagh steaming. Estelle first gets to interact with Cochrane when the party returns to Grancel during the events of Chapter 3. While conducting an official investigation into the threatening letters sent to various institutions in Grancel, including the embassies, the group arranges an introduction with the ambassador. Cochrane receives the party with politeness, though she also can't resist throwing her own opinions into the mix, such as the fact that she opposes the non-aggression pact arranged by Queen Alicia because she believes it has little practical value due to the fact the only consequence of breaking the treaty is the offending country risking a loss of face. Upon being asked about possible suspects that could have sent the threatening letters to various parties involved in the signing ceremony, the Calvardian embassador takes a few more jabs at the Erebonians, but ends up conceding that they wouldn't be so foolish as to try and sabotage the very pact that could land them a state-of-the-art airship engine. If Estelle visits the embassy again while she and Tita are looking for Renne, ambassador Cochrane quickly notices Tita and asks if she was the girl from Crossbell Estelle mentioned earlier. Upon introducing herself as Tita Russell, Cochrane asks if she's related to professor Russell and upon getting confirmation she mentions she's honored to meet Tita. After the mystery of the letters is resolved but before the party sets off to Bose, Cochrane is seen at the Erbe Royal Villa meeting with the Calvardian senator Walter. She exchanges some words with Estelle about the resolving of the case before resuming chastesizing her fellow countryman for travelling to Liberl on the taxpayers' money without getting permission from the embassy first. Like most of Liberl, Cochrane and her people at the embassy are at a loss on what's going on when the Aureole is unsealed and shuts down all orbal power in the country and the embassador spends a lot of effort on trying to find out more about the situation. One thing she does manage to deduce, much to Estelle's awe, is that since the army's not panicking at the moment, the crisis was at least expected to some degree by some of the higher-ups. Realizing she's not in a position herself to change the situation in any way, she merely asks Estelle if the Royal Army and Bracer Guild are on top of things and when Estelle confirms that they are, Cochrane simply wishes them good luck in dealing with the situation as quickly as they can. Elsa Cochrane is a strong-willed woman who takes her job extremely seriously, seriously enough to avoid letting her own personal feelings about matters get in the way of her duties. She has a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue and is quick to speak out against anything that bothers or displeases her and she freely gives her opinions, even if they offend the other party. This frequently puts her at odds with Liberl's proud Erebonian ambassador, Lord Davil Crainagh, who cannot stand Cochrane and her harsh criticism of the imperial class system and military politics. Whenever the two meet, they often get into loud arguments, even in public.